Amor en tiempos de Internet
by MissHarperWong27
Summary: Ada Wong, mujer trabajadora de un buffet de abogados. Helena Harper, una prometedora veterinaria. Dos mujeres jóvenes que se ven involucradas en una divertida situación cuando por curiosidad entran a una página de citas online . Todo va bien, una sólo busca diversión y algo de aventura, la otra, probar algo nuevo después de todo ¿qué puede pasar? A.U.
1. Chapter 1 La página de internet

Hola a todos, luego de que **Addie Redfield **me pidió otro Aena (AdaxHelena) pues de nuevo su servidora lo trae, ya saben que al cliente lo que pida :D

**ADVERTENCIA: Este es un fanfic yuri (slash) donde se tocan temas lésbicos, si no eres fa de ello te sugiero no leer **

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen, son de CAPCOM y esto lo hago con fines de entretenimiento. **

¿Amor en tiempos de internet?

Capítulo 1 La página de internet

Ada llegaba de un fastidioso día en la oficina, se avecinaba la fiesta de fin de año y como a su departamento le tocó patrocinar el evento cayó en cuenta que a sus compañeros la palabra "organizar" no estaba dentro de s lenguaje.

Dejó su bolso en la sala, fue a su cama y luego de quitarse los tacones y botarlos en alguna parte de la alfombra se recostó y se relajó.

- Miaau- escuchó a su lado seguido de un ronroneo en su oído

- Hola Milo ¿me extrañaste?- preguntó luego de voltear y acariciar a su pequeña mascota, ésta se restregó en su mano, luego en su brazo dando a entender que sí – Yo también te extrañé. Los de la oficina me sacan de mis casillas no saben lo que es ponerse de acuerdo ni trabajar en equipo. Todos son individualistas y egoístas, yo también lo soy pero si tengo que trabajar en equipo doy mi mayor esfuerzo- el gato la miraba atentamente como si entendiera lo que su dueña le platicaba, Ada no sabía si le escuchaba o entendía pero resultaba entretenido tener alguien con quien charlar y desahogar las penurias y peripecias que pasaba en su día de trabajo.

- Anda a comer- se levantó de su cama, buscó unas pantuflas más cómodas y se dirigió a la cocina ahí sacó una lata de comida para gatos, la sirvió a su mascota y buscó en el refrigerador la comida que preparó el día anterior. Sonrió para sí cuando recordó la invitación que su jefe, Albert Wesker le hizo para cenar, hubiera sido una buena presa y habría disfrutado de una exquisita y costosa cena esa noche pero su actitud tan petulante la sacaba de quicio y optó por rechazarlo.

Terminó de calentar su comida, la sirvió y se sentó a comer mientras encendía su laptop para mandar los informes que quedaron pendientes y así no la molestaran lo que restaba del fin de semana. Entró a su correo, a la derecha de su pantalla apareció la ya conocida publicidad; páginas de ventas de segunda mano, cursos de belleza, inmuebles, en fin pero hubo una que capturó su atención

- ¿Couples& ?- preguntó curiosa. El nombre se le hizo familiar lo había escuchado en otro lado. Recordó entonces que una ocasión hablando con Jill y con Rachel en el comedor oyó de dicha página; Un sitio de citas online donde escribes un perfil más o menos detallado de tu persona, lo mandas y la página te "empareja" con alguien de perfil compatible o similar.

Miró la publicidad unos minutos, la curiosidad le estaba llamando ¿sería cierto eso? En las noticias había escuchado lo peligrosas que pueden ser dichos sitos web, no sabes con qué clase de persona te puedes topar. Sacudió su cabeza retomando su labor, envió los reportes pendientes, levantó las actas correspondientes y redactó su reporte semanal. Y la publicidad seguía ahí, picando su innata curiosidad, invitándola a sumergirse en el mundo de las citas virtuales.

Y finalmente ganó cediendo a la endemoniada página web, gruñó para sí por haber caído en ello pero ¿qué podía pasar? No daría datos importantes y sólo quería experimentar, no esperaba sacar algo bueno de ahí aunque bien, si podía conseguir a quien quisiera en la vida real ¿por qué Intenet habría de ser distinto? Sonrió ladinamente ante tal pensamiento. Ada siempre manejar las cosas a su beneficio.

Escribió un su correo electrónico y se inventó una contraseña, aceptó los "términos y condiciones" y su cuenta estaba creada. Hora de crear su perfil. Se pensó un nickname, algo sencillo de recordar pero no que no diera mucho de qué hablar, se dio su tiempo a pensarlo y cuando lo tuvo lo escribió. Rellenó el resto de los campos, de qué país es, su edad, orientación sexual, profesión, hobbies y gustos musicales. Pasada una hora tuvo completo el formulario, como último requisito pedía una foto o imagen de perfil, buscó en internet una bonita mariposa y la subió, dio click y la página la redireccionó.

"Buscar perfil de compatibilidad" decía el cuadro de diálogo que se le lanzó al dar "siguiente". Ada se sintió un poco tonta de caer en ése juego, ella buscando pareja ¿por internet? Estaba a punto de cerrar la página cuando un cuadrito en la esquina superior derecha apareció.

"Cristalgirl quiere conocerte ¿abrir chat?"

Ada arqueó una ceja, incrédula. Dudó un momento en abrir la ventana pero aceptó luego de pensarlo, de inmediato se abrió la ventana de chat, la imagen de una rosa roja con rocío apareció junto con su foto de la mariposa.

- Hola- escribió aquella enigmática persona seguida de una carita feliz

- Hola- respondió Ada

- ¿Qué tal te va?

- Bien, gracias ¿y a ti?

- Supongo que bien, gracias- respondió la otra persona de forma tímida – ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Para ser honesta simple curiosidad, escuché de ésta página en el trabajo y vine a investigar de qué se trata.

- Ya veo, yo también. Bueno…- pausó un momento – A decir verdad mi hermana me animó a abrir una cuenta, dijo que me haría bien conocer más personas.

- ¿Eres reservada?- preguntó instantáneamente

- Soy algo tímida- respondió la persona. Ada quiso saber un poco más de su compañera así que entró a su perfil. Chica de 23 años, veterinaria, residente de Nueva York y lesbiana. Interesante.

- Así que ¿eres veterinaria?

- Veo que revisaste mi perfil.

- Para eso son ¿no?- respondió divertida, la otra chica mandó una carita riendo

- Es cierto, señorita notaria.

- Me llamo Ada ¿y tú?

- Helena.

- Mucho gusto Helena- y comenzaron a conversar.

La tarde se hizo amena, Helena resultó ser una chica interesante y buena conversadora a pesar de haber dicho ser de personalidad tímida, encontró en ella varias cosas en común entre ello la escritura y la lectura algo que resultó muy atrayente para la morena, si bien no esperaba atrapar algo el primer día de estancia en esa web, Helena resultaba un buen comienzo. El tiempo pasó rápido para ambas hasta que dieron las 11 p.m.

- ¿Ya viste que es tarde?- dijo Ada luego de ver el reloj

- Cierto, no me había percatado.

- No suelo desvelarme y mañana tengo un asunto que atender.

- Es una lástima, me agradaste mucho.

- ¿En verdad?- preguntó inocente mientras en realidad sonreía triunfante

- No tengo por qué mentirte pero si no te interesa seguir charlando conmigo, lo entenderé- Ada negó con la cabeza sosteniendo una sonrisa divertida

- Te dejaré mi correo, así seguiremos en contacto- dicho esto escribió un correo alternativo, uno que no solía usar desde hace mucho, ella tampoco quería perderle el rastro algo en ella había captado su atención – Esto será divertido.

Luego de intercambiar correos se despidieron, quedaron de chatear al día siguiente y se desconectaron. Ada apagó su laptop y la dejó en su cómoda. Fue al baño a lavarse los dientes y luego de darle de cenar a Milo se fue a la cama.

- Creo que esto de las páginas de citas no está tan mal como creí.


	2. Chapter 2 El sábado por la tarde

**Hola! **

**Bueno aquí el capítulo 2 de éste nuevo proyecto, ésta vez toca el punto de vista de Helena ¿qué piensa ahora que ha entrado al cibermundo de las citas? Pues sin más les dejo el segundo cap. **

Capítulo 2 Un sábado por la tarde

- Con eso será suficiente- Helena sacó la aguja de la patita del cachorro – Debes continuar con el tratamiento 3 días más y sanará completamente. Es un cachorro muy fuerte- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza

- Muchas gracias doctora- el chico tomó a su cachorro, lo metió en la trasportadora y se marchó.

- Esa fue la última, por hoy no tienes más citas.

- ¿De verdad?- arqueó su ceja y miró el reloj – Fue muy rápido, apenas darán las 2.

- Eso es porque eres la mejor veterinaria del lugar- alegó Deborah orgullosa, la aludida sonrió apenada

- No digas eso, sólo hago mi trabajo- la menor rodó los ojos y torció su boca

- ¿Por qué no aprecias un poco más tu talento y tus habilidades?

- No me gusta ser presuntuosa.

- La presuntuosidad y el reconocimiento son dos cosas sumamente distintas, hermana.

- Es cierto- se quitó los guantes y se sentó en su escritorio – Por ello mejor dejo que mis clientes humanos y no humanos hablen de mi trabajo y que sean ellos los que evalúen- Deborah negó con la cabeza

- No tienes remedio Lena- salió del consultorio para limpiar la sala de espera y arreglar lo que haya pendiente. Helena mientras tanto abrió su laptop y revisó su correo, le llamó la atención una nota que dejó en "borradores"

- ¿Qué es esto?- abrió la nota y de inmediato una dirección apareció, hizo memoria para recordar de quién era dicha dirección y cuando su mente le lanzó la respuesta no pudo evitar sonrojarse – Cierto, es de Ada- dijo para sí.

Vino así a su mente la conversación que tuvo anoche con la "señorita notaria" como ella le había llamado al no saber su nombre. Se la había pasado bien, tanto que no contempló que el tiempo se le fue como agua entre las manos. La curiosidad la llevó a entrar de nuevo a la página y revisar su perfil, ahí en la "lista de amigos" aparecía la imagen de la chica.

- ¡Vaya, si entraste a la página! ¿Ya te contactaste con alguien?- Helena dio un respingo y bajó de golpe la pantalla ante la interrupción de su hermana

- Deborah ¿No estabas afuera?- preguntó sobresaltada

- Ya terminé y vine a dejar las revistas. No pensé que fueras a hacerme caso, dijiste que eso no "era tu estilo"- dijo la menor de las Harper haciendo comillas con los dedos.

- No…. No fue…

- Descuida hermanita es bueno dar un cambio y dime ¿ya has encontrado a alguien?- preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro

- No… Aún no- contestó la castaña desviando la mirada

- Mientes.

- No.

- Oh claro que sí, anoche que salí por un bocadillo nocturno vi la luz de la laptop colarse por debajo de tu puerta y ya era tarde ¿estabas platicando con él?- habían ocasiones donde en un intento por ayudar a su hermana, Deborah solía volverse algo entrometida metiéndola en algunos dilemas, como ahora.

- Bueno…- inspiró nerviosa ¿cómo le decía que no era un "él" sino una "ella"? – No es… Precisamente él- Deborah abrió los ojos denotando sorpresa

- ¿Entonces es cierto?

- ¿Cierto?

- ¿Eres lesbiana?- Helena se heló ¿cómo lo sabía?

Su hermana se sentó en un banquito que había a su lado, entrelazó las manos de la otra con las propias y sonrió

- Accidentalmente oí esa conversación que tuviste con mamá…

- No quiero hablar de esto- se soltó del agarre y decidida iba a dejar el consultorio pero su hermana le sostuvo

- ¡Espera Lena! Yo te apoyo.

- Si claro- dijo decepcionada

- Es en serio- se puso de pie estorbando su camino – Sé que ella no te apoyó y te dijo cosas despreciables pero en mi caso tienes todo mi apoyo, no hay nada de malo en amar a alguien del mismo sexo. Eres mi hermana además siempre lo supe; no rechazabas a todos esos chicos de la facultad sólo porque no eran tu tipo.

- Deborah….

- Te amo hermana y te apoyaré en todo- Helena sonrió conmovida

- Gracias.

- Ahora cuéntame ¿lograste encontrar a alguien?- ella sonrió tímidamente

- De hecho así fue. Su nombre es Ada, es notaria y vive aquí en Nueva York.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Sabes cómo es?

- Tiene 27 años y no, aún no la he visto.

- Sé que eres inteligente pero de todas maneras te lo digo, sólo ten cuidado.

- Claro Deb, no soy tan torpe.

- ¿Y charlaron mucho?

- Sí, bastante. Fui a dormir a las once de la noche no me di cuenta de la hora.

- Lo noté- la conversación siguió su rumbo. Helena le daba lujo de detalles de lo que pasó anoche con esa misteriosa mujer; lo que charlaron, cuánto tiempo, qué tenían en común y si se habían llevado bien, todo mientras cerraban el local y se dirigían a casa.

Pronto llegó la tarde.

Helena preparaba la comida mientras Deborah alistaba la mesa, vivían juntas en un cómodo departamento en el centro del condado y gracias a la independencia que lograron luego del divorcio de sus padres su relación mejoró.

La más joven avisó que la mesa estaba lista, la cocinera llevó los platos para entonces comenzar.

La comida se volvió la excusa perfecta para que Deborah conociera más acerca de las preferencias de su hermana y así apoyarla donde más lo necesitara.

- A veces esa curiosidad tuya incomoda- dijo la mayor con muy leve molestia

- Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.

- Pero está bien te responderé, Ingrid Hunnigan de la facultad de Comunicaciones fue mi primer pareja en la Universidad.

- ¿Ingrid?- llevó su cuchara a su boca y miró al techo intentando recordar – ¿La chica morena de porte muy serio?

- Sí, ella misma.

- Wow tienes buenos gustos- contestó entre risillas, Helena sonrió complacida – ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, es sólo que no creí que podría hablar con tanta libertad de éste tema. No después de lo que mi madre me dijo.

- Lo sé, lo que te dijo fue…

- Desgarrador- sentenció con frivolidad en su voz. Deborah se percató de lo mal que Helena se puso al recordar ése evento, pensó rápido en algo para desviarse del tema

- ¿Hablarás hoy con Ada?

- Quizá, no estoy muy segura.

- Otra vez esa inseguridad tuya, Lena. Tienes problemas con eso.

- Sabes que soy tímida.

- Eso no es lo que veo en tus consultas.

- Los animales son más sencillos de tratar- se defendió la mayor

- Eso es porque no te responden jajajaja- y las dos soltaron a reír. Terminaron su comida la Harper menor lavaba los platos sucios y la mayor recogía y limpiaba.

Posteriormente cada quién dividió sus actividades. Helena se fue a su habitación a descansar y Deborah se fue a tomar una ducha. Se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos un momento relajando su cuerpo de otro día de trabajo, inspiró profundamente y recordó

- ¿Qué hora será?- levantó su cabeza y miró el reloj sobre taburete, 20:27 pm. Lo miró unos segundos y se acordó de ella – Creo que navegaré un rato- una sonrisa un poco tonta se le dibujó, se sintió tonta al notarlo en su espejo ¿por qué reaccionaba así? Sólo era una conocida, una chica a la que empezaba a conocer y a la que quería conocer.

Agarró su laptop y acomodándose en su cama la encendió.


	3. Chapter 3 Un pesado día de trabajo

**Hola a todos, cómo están? espero que bien, preparándose para el último mes de éste 2014 *o* qué rápido no? Bueno, yo traigo aquí mi tercer capítulo de éste divertido fic, quiero agradecer a Lirionegro1 y a AddieRedfield que siguen de cerca éste proyecto que surgió tras la exigencia de Addie ****(aunqueellatardeenactualizarxD)**** Espero sea de su agrado :) **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Resident Evil no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a CAPCOM. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro sólo con fines de entretenimiento.**

Capítulo 3 "Un pesado día de trabajo"

- Bien- dijo luego de firmar el documento – Llévaselo a Valentine para que lo archive con el resto.

- De acuerdo- Rachel se retiró de la oficina.

- ¿Mucho trabajo el día de hoy?- preguntó una masculina voz, Ada levantó la mirada y sonrió de lado al ver a su jefe entrando a su oficina

- Debería saberlo mejor que nadie, usted es mi jefe, usted es quien me manda los trabajos- respondió mientras con su pierna hacía girar su silla de un lado a otro

- Es verdad, sólo preguntaba.

- ¿Y qué lo trae por aquí Sr. Wesker?

- Llámame Albert, suena más impropio.

- Y también más personal, no quiero que el resto piense que hay "algo más" entre nosotros- el hombre arqueó una ceja

- ¿Y no lo hay?- preguntó confundido

- Una relación laboral es todo lo que entre usted y yo puede existir- dijo con una sonrisa un poco socarrona.

Ada sabía lo mucho que Wesker, jefe de departamento, moría por ella y amaba hacerlo desatinar con sus sutiles pero dolorosas bateadas. El tipo era alto, rubio, bien parecido y asquerosamente rico, según presumía, pero arrogante en su totalidad. La dama bien podía aceptar sus invitaciones a cenar, salir a bailar o demás salidas y sacar mucho de él pero realmente no le interesaba. Ella tenía otra clase de intereses.

- ¿A qué debo su visita?

- El señor Graham quiere que le enviemos la lista de preparativos para la fiesta de fin de año- dijo con actitud seria

- Oh cierto- soltó Ada con desdén – La fiesta de año nuevo.

- Fin de año.

- Como sea, Ángela debe tener listo el presupuesto que le pedí.

- Bien, iré a pedírselo para mandárselo al señor.

- De acuerdo- regresó su vista al monitor de su computadora. De reojo podía ver que Wesker aún no se marchaba

- ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

- ¿Por qué siempre me rechazas?

- No es momento indicado para hablar de ello, jefe.

- No me iré de aquí sin obtener una respuesta- se sentó enfrente suyo y se acercó amenazador, Ada frunció el ceño

- Se irá de aquí sin una respuesta y con un lindo moretón en ése rostro si vuelve a acercarse así- respondió la morena sin titubear.

- ¿Me estás amenazando?

- Te estoy advirtiendo que midas tu distancia hacia mí y mejores el tono en el que me hablas.

- Nunca nadie me ha rechazado- Ada sonrió altanera y se echó para atrás

- Entonces creo que estoy de suerte. Ahora si me disculpa tengo que regresar a mi trabajo- sentenció dando punto final al asunto

El tipo se levantó molesto y con el ego lastimado, como dijo, ninguna mujer antes lo había rechazado, al menos no en la oficina.

Ada suspiró aliviada, sabía que tarde o temprano se enfrentarían y ella tendría que ponerle un alto total, el tipo es arrogante y se la pasa alardeando de sus aires de grandeza cuando todo lo que tiene es gracias al señor Graham, dueño del buffet.

Se dio unos minutos antes de continuar con la elaboración del acta en la que estaba trabajando, echó su cabeza atrás y sonrió divertida cuando recordó la cara de su jefe luego de su sutil bateada del día.

- Yo no juego bajo tus reglas Albert, tengo otros intereses.

**_*Flash back*_**

**_El sábado en la tarde Ada regresaba de comprar su despensa y de algunos adornos navideños, aunque ella no solía festejar la navidad como "se debe" o como lo hace medio mundo le gustaba decorar su hogar, le daba otra clase de ambiente. Adornó las ventanas, los marcos de las puertas, colgó una corona de ramas en la puerta principal y colocó su modesto árbol navideño, suspiró al hacerlo, había recordado su infancia. Luego de pelear con Milo que se puso a jugar con las esferas del árbol tomó un descanso para comer. Preparó su plato, sus cubiertos y se sentó a comer. En todo el día no había dejado de pensar en lo ocurrido anoche con ésa chica y la condenada página de Internet, en efecto, seguía pensando en Helena. _**

**_A pesar de ser un poco menor que ella algo capturó su atención, no era la clásica chica obsesionada con la moda, las revistas de chismes ni nada a lo que se llegaba a encontrar, nada parecido a la fastidiosa hija de su jefe que, pese a ser universitaria actuaba como adolescente de preparatoria. _**

**_De ambientes laborales completamente distintos, de edades diferentes y entornos sociales también contrarios, ella del área legal; Helena del área médica, tenía el famoso "no sé qué" que capturaba por completo su atención pero ¿Qué era lo que tanto le causaba intriga? ¿¡Qué!?_**

**_- Mierda Ada, contrólate. Mira cómo estás._**

**_Tronó la boca y salió de sus cavilaciones, no se dio cuenta en qué momento terminó su comida tampoco a qué hora era, el tiempo se le iba volando cuando pensaba en ella y eso, obviamente no le gustaba. _**

**_Se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a lavar sus platos esperando que el agua fría calmara su cabeza y sus enredados pensamientos pero… Desgraciadamente no funcionó. Se dio por vencida, claramente el conocer a Helena Harper, la joven veterinaria era un acontecimiento que su mente no podía o no quería dejar pasar tan rápido, pensó unos momentos para tratar de calmarse y hacer las pases con su cabeza ¿por qué se mortificaba de esa forma si ella misma fue quien decidió indigar en la página ésa? Actuaba como las jóvenes de hoy en día que se emocionan cuando reciben un "like" del chico que les gusta en su foto de facebook y una vez que se le pensaba bien sonaba enteramente ridículo._**

**_- Milo, hora de dormir. Hoy te quedarás en el cuarto de lavado, no quiero que mi árbol amanezca destrozado mañana- cargó a su gatito y la cama del mismo para llevarlos al cuarto donde pasaría la noche, luego de su "buenas noches" se dirigió a su cuarto, agarró su laptop y se sentó en su cama._**

**_Y ahí la encontró, Helena estaba conectada tal y como le dijo la noche anterior. Dudó un momento en mandarle mensaje así que espero unos segundos hasta que la otra tomó la iniciativa. Un "buenas noches" acompañado de una carita feliz fue sólo el inicio de una larga ya amena noche de conversación, más larga que la anterior y cada vez, más interesante._**

**_*Fin del Flash Back* _**

Habían pasado ya 3 semanas desde ése día, sonrió de sólo recordar lo bien que la había pasado y de lo entretenido que resultaba esto del Internet. Antes no solía prestarle tanta atención porque su vida giraba a otra clase de pasatiempos; bares, clubes, pasarla bien los fines de semana y tener una que otra conquista de noche además de fastidiar un poco a su compañero, Leon Scott Kennedy del área de derecho penal. Nunca le había gustado el entablar conversaciones con personas detrás del monitor, se le hacía demasiado vacío y simple aparte de considerarlo algo peligroso por la infinidad de cosas que ha escuchado de la gente o noticias mas en cambio, ésta ocasión era distinto.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- la voz de Jill interrumpió sus pensamientos

- Adelante- respondió reincorporándose

- Ángela me mando la hoja que el jefe te pidió, pero creo que le faltan un par de cosas.

- ¿Como qué?

- De todo el despacho hace falta la lista del área mercantil, fiscal y…

- Déjame adivinar, de también.

- Exacto.

- Pero ya teníamos la lista hecha- alegó

- Ángela dice que Robert no se la ha mandado.

- No puede ser- dijo molesta – Le diré a Daniel que me ayude con eso. Gracias.

Jill se retiró, Ada inspiró profundamente para no estallar contra Wesker, ésa lista estaba lista desde el viernes pasado y debía estar en manos de Ángela desde el lunes ¿por qué no había llegado? Meditó

- Espero que no quiera desquitarse con mi trabajo o de verdad lo acabaré- rápidamente se levantó y partió con su "jefecito", esto se aclararía de una vez.

Eran las 6 de la noche. El día no fue tan bueno, discutir con el idiota de su jefe, tener que pelear por su puesto y sacar su madera de abogada la dejaron agotada y fastidiada.

Sirvió su cena a Milo y la propia, limpió la caja de arena, arregló su ropa y después de una larga se metió a la cama. La cabeza le dolía a tal grado que sentía que le explotaría.

- Vaya forma de llegar a mitad de semana- dijo con desprecio. Cerró unos instantes sus ojos, eran casi las 9 de la noche y de nuevo la inquietud por "hablar" le llegó – Sólo un rato, necesito desahogarme.

Se apresuró a entrar "skype" sintiendo alivió de encontrarla en el chat

- Buenas noches Helena.

- Hola Ada, ya es tarde para que andes por aquí.

- Lo sé pero no tuve un buen día y necesito despejar la mente.

- ¿Todo bien? ¿Peleaste con tu jefe?

- ¡Mi jefe de departamento es un imbésil! Tuve una discusión que nos llevó hasta la estación de policía- su compañera mandó una carita de sorpresa

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

- Es un pobre diablo que gusta de ligarse a todas las chicas del buffet. Llevaba algunos meses tratando de ligar y simplemente lo ignoraba, hoy le dejé en claro que yo no sería una más y comenzaron los problemas. Tuve que pelear no sólo mi puesto también mi imagen y por ello terminamos en el ministerio.

- ¿Acoso laboral?

- Y sexual también.

- Maldito estúpido ¿cómo se atreve? Los malditos como él se sienten inmunes ante su posición como jefes para intimidar a sus empleadas y….– mandó una carita de enojo – Lo siento, me alteré, lamento oír...- pausó

- Jejeje es lo que veo.

- Lamento saber que pasaste por eso. Jamás te puso una mano encima ¿cierto?

- Para nada, de ser así lo hubiera castrado.

- Eres una mujer fuerte, Ada. Te felicito- las mejillas de Wong de la nada cambiaron de color se había…. Sonrojado.

- Gracias- escribió firme aunque en realidad su corazón latía a mil ¿por qué?

- No hay de qué- sonrió la chica del otro lado del monitor.

De ésta forma la noche se pasó rápido, Ada se sintió más relajada y tranquila luego de platicarle su día, la sensación era nueva y extraña para sí misma como si el hablar con Lena le quitara un peso de encima

¿Y sí era así? Sacudió su cabeza, mucho había pasado hoy como para seguir dándole de vueltas al asunto de sus emociones. Ya han pasado 3 semanas, casi un mes desde que se topó con esa chica en Internet, desde ése entonces tomó la decisión de sólo dejarse llevar y ver hasta dónde terminaría todo este embrollo pero con el paso de los días algo en su interior le decía que esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos, que no sólo se trataba de un simple y burdo "qué podría pasar" o un "veamos qué pasa", todo el asunto en torno a Helena Harper se volvía más profundo, algo que por supuesto a Wong le aterraba admitir.

Se fue a dormir, menos preocupada por el asunto de su "jefe" y extrañamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.


	4. Chapter 4 Charla entre hermanas

- ¡Lena! Llegó el proveedor de medicamentos.

- Ya voy Deb, gracias- la castaña se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a la entrada

- Buenos días doctora Harper ¿cómo está?

- Bien Larry, gracias ¿y tú?

- Lo normal, supongo jajaja.

- ¿Sigues pasándola mal?- preguntó mientras revisaba la caja

- Algo así, Sandy no me da respuesta y comienzo a estresarme ¿Y si todo sale mal?

- Listo, está todo completo- firmó la hoja y se la entregó –En cuanto a lo otro no te preocupes, las mujeres somos algo…. Difíciles, nos gusta el drama o el suspenso jajaja.

- Eso espero doctora. Bueno muchas gracias tengan linda tarde, nos vemos Deborah.

- Cuídate Larry. Es un lindo chico ¿no crees? Es una lástima que ya esté "apartado".

- Hermanita, Larry hizo hasta lo imposible porque le correspondieras y jamás le hiciste caso.

- Ni me lo recuerdes. Me lamento cada mes que viene a surtirte.

- Eres una dramática.

- Vamos Lena, tú también te lamentarías… Bueno, ahm… si fuera….- Deborah empezó a titubear, sintió que su comentario fue despectivo y no quería hacer sentir mal a su hermana, Helena sólo sonrió y pensó

- Mmm quizá si me gustaran los hombres, me sentiría igual que tú, o quizá no, supongo que no es mi tipo jajaja.

- No quise ser grosera, lo siento.

- No te preocupes Deb, no lo fuiste.

- Siento que sí- la otra negó

- Para nada.

- Y bien cuéntame cómo va todo con… Ada ¿cierto?

- Oh, ni me recuerdes- contestó con algo de molestia

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Discutieron?

- No, no. Nada de eso, es que estoy preocupada por ella. Anoche hablamos y me dijo que tuvo un pequeño problema en su trabajo.

- ¿Anoche? Creí que sólo hablaban los fines de semana.

- Así es pero creo que necesitaba desahogarse y no era para menos- colocó la caja en el escritorio y la abrió para rellenar su vitrina de medicamento.

- Pues qué pasó con ella.

- El imbécil de su jefe la estaba acosando, ella lo puso en su lugar pero como el bastardo cobarde que es quiso desquitarse difamándola así que terminaron el día en el departamento de policía.

- ¡Qué maldito! Pero no le hiso nada ¿o sí?

- No afortunadamente, ella es notaria así que por lógica sabe de leyes y supo defenderse, sólo espero que al bastardo lo metan a la cárcel- dijo con rabia

- Esperemos que sí, asqueroso enfermo ¿cómo se le ocurre hacer eso?

- Lo mismo me pregunté, ayer que me lo dijo, exploté. Quise preguntarle dónde vive para visitarla y estar con ella, partirle la cara al estúpido de su jefe y… Odio a los hombres que les gusta abusar de las mujeres- Deborah observaba en silencio a su hermana mayor mientras hablaba más para sí misma que con ella, sonrió tiernamente y esperó a que Helena saliera de sus divagaciones – ¿Me escuchaste?

- Ay Lena, veo que te pegó duró

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Estás enamorada- Helena se heló ante la respuesta

- No… No es…

- Es verdad no lo niegues.

- Claro que no.

- Helena, soy tu hermana menor pero no significa no me fije en las cosas. El que me hayas dicho que eres lesbiana no cambió tu personalidad, te conozco un poco más de lo que tú crees y no es que te espíe es que eres muy expresiva. Tus ojos lo delatan, esos ojitos tan lindos que tienes se iluminan cada vez que me hablas de ella y lo haces con un énfasis increíble como si la conocieras de toda la vida- Harper no supo qué responder. Por un lado se sorprendió que su hermana le dé una descripción más detallada de la que ella misma podría hacer y por otro se sintió torpe.

Sólo han pasado 3 semanas desde que se conocieron gracias a "couple&more" y decir que estaba enamorada de alguien a quien no conoce físicamente es una verdadera locura, ni siquiera con su ex novia Ingrid, que la trató desde su ingreso a la Universidad se enamoró tan pronto.

- No es verdad.

- ¿A qué le temes?

- Ni siquiera sé cómo es físicamente o sí de verdad es una mujer, es una locura, Deborah.

- Entonces ¿por qué le sigues hablando? Si sospecharas que es un hombre ya lo hubieras bloqueado de Skype ¿o no?

- Es cierto pero….

-¡Helena abre los ojos! Tu vida no sólo son estas 4 paredes, tu estetoscopio ni los animalitos de la calle, hay más qué descubrir allá afuera. Ya no vivimos bajo el yugo de nuestra madre ni con los abusos de nuestro padre, nos salimos de ahí para ser libres y vivir como queremos por favor ya no te reprimas- respondió Deborah con dureza ¿y si tenía razón? Ambas callaron pero segundos después la menor continuó – Yo no te voy a castigar ni te diré nada acerca de tus parejas, quizá suena más fácil para mí porque no recuerdo tanto como tú de los abusos que vivimos pero eso ya quedó atrás, esta es una vida nueva y tienes que vivirla. Si te recomendé que abrieras tu perfil ahí no fue para que vivas un estilo de fiesta o libertinaje como a veces yo lo hago, tú eres más consciente pero lo sugerí para que empieces a buscar a alguien que te pueda corresponder. Tienes derecho a vivir el amor aún si es con otra chica- Helena no pudo más y lloró. Lloró porque Deb tenía razón, lloró porque odiaba que Deb tuviera razón, lloró porque tenía miedo.

- Tengo miedo, Deborah. No sé qué hacer o cómo actuar.

- Actúa tal y como sabes o como creas que debes hacerlo- respondió acariciándole el cabello

- ¿Y si fallo?

- Lena, nuestra asquerosa familia nos hizo infinidad de daño. Yo soy una inconsciente de primera categoría y tú una mujer muy reservada y reprimida pero es hora de cambiar. Fallaremos en el camino pero es parte del aprendizaje, no tiene nada de malo después de todo ya no tenemos a quién rendirles cuentas.

- Tengo miedo.

- Es parte también del aprendizaje, pero no dejes ya que el miedo te controle. Estás enamorada de Ada, de eso no hay duda, sólo tienes que empezar a darle más forma a esto, pregúntale dónde vive, si pueden verse o para que haya un poco más de confianza hablen por vídeochat. Sí Ada tiene la misma duda que tú no creo que se niegue, así confirmarán que son mujeres y conocerán sus rostros. Si no te gusta o crees que no surgirá algo sólo la bloqueas y ya pero estate consciente que también…

- Ella puede bloquearme, lo sé- interrumpió reincorporándose en su silla

- Así es, recuerda lo que decía el profesor de biología "el que no arriesga, no gana".

- Gracias hermana- sonrió y le dio un beso en su mejilla

- Ahora terminemos de ordenar esto.

Se pusieron de pie y metieron manos a la obra, tenían mucho que arreglar en el estante. El resto de la tarde Helena pensó muy bien las palabras de su hermanita menor, dolió aceptar que dio en blanco, Ada la había enamorado. Entendió entonces por qué se sentía tan feliz cuando hablaba con ella, cuando se conectaba y el enorme enojo que sintió ayer que supo lo ocurrido y se preguntó cómo había pasado si no se conocían ni físicamente ni en persona sólo por medio del chat, le dolió la cabeza de tanto pensarlo y pensarlo sin llegar a una conclusión, vinieron entonces las palabras de su profesor de Tesis

-_"Como científicos y practicantes de la medicina siempre buscamos el por qué de todo sin entender que las cosas más maravillosas de este mundo, no siempre tienen una explicación". _

- Imagino que estaba en lo correcto.


	5. Chapter 5 Videollamada (parte 1)

**Capítulo 5 "Videollamada parte 1"**

La joven notaria caminaba por los pasillos del buffet dirigiéndose a la oficina del Señor Graham, dueño del lugar, al llegar a la puerta no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa. Alisó su saco, acomodó su cabello y tocó

- Adelante.

- Buenos días señor Graham- saludó

- Oh Wong, pasa y cierra la puerta por favor- obedeció. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se adentró a la oficina personal del jefe, éste dejó los papeles que estaba leyendo a un lado, recargó sus brazos en la mesa y observó a la dama sentarse frente a él – Tome asiento por favor.

- ¿Quiere hablar conmigo, señor?

- Así es. Ángela me informó del problema que tuvo con Wesker, dígame a ciencia cierta ¿qué ocurrió?

- Ya veo, bien Wesker entró a mi oficina para pedirme el presupuesto de cada uno de los departamentos del buffet para la fiesta, desde hace unos meses me pidió que le hablara por su nombre de pila y no por apellido mas siempre me negué y ayer me preguntó por qué siempre lo rechazaba. No estuvo satisfecho con la respuesta que le di y se acercó de manera…. Amenazante a mi asiento- Graham gimió con molestia, Ada lo escuchó pero fingió que no

- Entiendo, continúe.

- Le advertí que si volvía a acercarse de esa forma tendría que responder y salió muy molesto. Al poco rato llegó Jill explicando que faltaban las listas que claramente Wesker ya tenía en su poder pero que no había mandado, me dirigí a su oficina para preguntar el por qué, él nos encerró, me acorraló frente a su escritorio y dijo que si no salía con él se encargaría de arruinar mi puesto ante la empresa y ante usted- Graham cerró los ojos y suspiró tendidamente, Ada notó que estaba enojado pero intentaba guardar la compostura.

- ¿Le tocó?

- Intentó meter su mano dentro mi falda, fue por ello que le golpeé.

- Si llevaba varios meses intentando seducirla ¿por qué no me mencionó nada para darle un ultimátum?

- Porque no quería interponer problemas personales con mi trabajo, siempre pude darle una sutil despedida y jamás lo creí capaz de superar alguna clase de límite legal.

- Entiendo- se levantó de su escritorio y caminó a la ventana con semblante serio – Como sabe, se está investigando a Wesker bajo los cargos de acoso sexual y laboral, se le suspendió mientras las investigaciones terminan no porque desconfíe de sus palabras sólo tengo un protocolo que seguir, en cuanto a usted le tengo otros planes- y su corazón aceleró ¿la iba a despedir?

- No le entiendo señor.

- En primer lugar le pido de la forma más atenta una sincera disculpa, no tenía conocimiento de la clase de persona que era Albert y de haberlo sabido jamás le hubiera contratado. Tengo una hija y una esposa y no me agradaría que algo así les sucediera, en verdad mis sinceras disculpas señorita Wong.

-Usted lo ha dicho, no sabía la clase de parásito que tenía como jefe de derecho civil pero está bien- sonrió – Disculpa aceptada, jefe.

- Ahora, debido a lo acontecido quiero darle licencia éste mes y el mes de enero.

- ¿Licencia? ¿A qué se refiere?

- A partir de hoy le daré el permiso de tomarse unas vacaciones, esto como compensación a la falta que Albert cometió en contra suya. Regresará el día 20 de Enero.

- ¿Pero que hay con la fiesta de fin de año?

- Yo mismo me encargaré de terminar los detalles puede tomar sus cosas y retirarse, yo me encargo de todo y la veo en Febrero- Ada quedó consternada y no supo cómo responder por algunos segundos – No se preocupe, no es despido. Tenga por seguro que su puesto seguirá intacto cuando regrese- y culminó con una sonrisa, ella sonrió resignada, se levantó y le extendió la mano a su jefe

- De acuerdo señor, gracias.

- La espero el 20 de Enero, mientras tanto felices fiestas.

- Igualmente señor- dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina, se dirigió a la suya propia, tomó sus pertenencias, su abrigo y se marchó. Camino al elevador se encontró con Leon

- ¿Ada? ¿A dónde vas?

- Me retiro, tuve un problema y tengo que regresar- mintió

- ¿Todo está bien?

- Sí…- Leon se acercó

- ¿Estás segura? Creo que no es necesario que te diga que todo el buffet se enteró de lo acontecido.

- Lo sé, pero descuida Leon estoy bien.

- Si necesitas algo sabes dónde estoy.

- Gracias guapo. Nos vemos- el elevador llegó a su piso, subió y mientras se despedía con la mano las puertas se cerraron. Le resultaba increíble pensar que Graham le haya dado tal licencia, jamás creyó que fuera tan humano y comprensible a diferencia de su hija que es una mandona y engreída muchacha.

Subió a su auto, arrancó y salió del edificio pensando qué hacer ahora que tiene casi un mes de tiempo libre. Primero volvió a casa, fue recibida por un alegre Milo que saltó y maulló sin parar por varios minutos por verla tan temprano, preparó la comida para dos días, hizo un poco de quehacer y para las 2 de la tarde tenía todo hecho, listo y preparado.

Se dedicó a ver la televisión, hace rato que no hacía y tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver sus programas favoritos. Dieron entonces las 5 de la tarde, Ada estaba frente a su laptop mandando el último reporte que le faltó, al abrir su correo vio de nuevo en la parte derecha de la pantalla el anuncio de la página de citas donde conoció a Helena, desde esos días no volvió a meterse a al dichoso sitio web. Sintió curiosidad por saber qué tanto había en su perfil así que se apresuró a mandar su reporte, cerró sesión y abrió el correo alternativo con el que se dio de alta, 37 correos en todos esos días, se dedicó a abrirlos y vio de todo. Parejas de lesbianas buscando a una tercera, chicos y otros no tan chicos buscando un desahogo, mujeres abandonadas encontrando un consuelo, en fin solicitudes al por mayor.

Le llamó la atención el perfil de un chico "Steve12-27" era su Nick. Abrió el link y dio un vistazo a su información. Steve Burnside chico de 28 años, programador de software residente de Manhhatan. Sonrió sorprendida

- Es de por aquí- vio su foto y sonrió para sí, no estaba mal y era atractivo. Estuvo a punto de mandarle un correo pero algo en su interior la detuvo, una especie de incomodidad la embargó seguida de malestar en su estómago ¿Por qué?

Se sentía extraña en su totalidad, luego de ello un cosquilleo ¿qué diablos le pasaba? Sonrió irónica al creer saber cuál era la razón

- ¿por qué no tendría el derecho de buscar a alguien más? Helena no es nada para mí- afirmó con seguridad, de inmediato vio un número uno al lado de su "bandeja de entrada" le había llegado otro correo, dirigió el cursor al nuevo correo y su corazón aceleró al leer el nombre del remitente – Helena Harper- murmuró….

Miró el reloj, 7 de la noche era temprano para que Helena estuviera conectada, lo abrió y en él venía un pequeño texto

_"Hola Ada: _

_El motivo de mi correo es porque quisiera hacerte una invitación a hacer una videollamada, me gustaría conocerte y saber cómo eres. Intercambiar fotos no creo que sea muy buena idea pues ninguna de las dos garantiza que realmente la chica de la foto seamos nosotros y por eso se me ocurrió esta idea ¿qué opinas? Quiero primero consultarlo antes de tomar la acción, espero tu respuesta. Linda semana"_

Wong rió enternecida; una videollamada no sonaba tan mal. Entró a Skype y tal como imaginó, la chica estaba conectada.

- Buenas noches Helena- saludó comenzando con la conversación

- Ada, buenas noches no esperaba verte aquí hoy.

- Me dieron vacaciones por casi un mes.

- ¿Vacaciones? ¿Todo está bien?

- El dueño de la empresa se enteró de lo ocurrido con el idiota de Wesker así que en compensación, dijo él, me dio licencia para pasar unos días sin trabajar.

- ¡Qué buena noticia! Pero es seguro que volverás ¿cierto?

- Sí.

- Menos mal- y mandó una carita feliz

- Por cierto recibí tu correo y acabo de leerlo- Helena tembló al leer esas palabras ¿qué es lo que le diría?

- ¿Y qué opinas? Si no lo deseas puedes negarte, no habría problema.

- Tienes razón respecto a las fotos, no hay nada que aseguré que esa mujer sea yo o seas tú.

- Entonces ¿qué dices?- Ada no respondió, en su lugar acomodó un poco su cabello asegurándose que estuviera donde debe, alisó su ropa y movió el cursor al botón "videollamada"

- Veámos cómo eres, linda- inquirió con curiosidad. La pantalla se tornó negra unos segundos mientras la cámara web de ambas se activaban, cuando la imagen se vio con mayor nitidez Ada quedó impactada al ver a la joven veterinaria. Una mujer que bien aparentaba sus 23 años de edad, cabello castaño cortado en capaz y unos expresivos ojos color café. Por alguna razón la mujer se quedó sin habla ante la imagen de Helena, realmente era una muy bella chica.


	6. Chapter 6 Videollamada (parte 2)

**Hola! De regreso por acá, espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien en estas fiestas y que el inicio de año haya sido prometedor ouo, feliz navidad atrasada y feliz año nuevo atrasado, lo sé xD bueno aquí les dejó el sexto capítulo, me han salido algo cortos (más de lo que quisiera) pero igual espero y les guste, gracias a todos los que me dejan review n.n son muy amables, sin más los dejo ouo **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Resident Evil no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a CAPCOM. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro sólo con fines de entretenimiento.**

Capítulo 6 "Videollamada parte 2"

- Entonces ¿Qué dices?- preguntó con el corazón desbocado amenazando con salir, Helena estuvo al pendiente de ver a Ada escribirle pero eso no pasó, supuso así que no estaba de acuerdo, se desilusionó un poco – Ni hablar- de repente la pantalla se le volvió azul y se escuchó un timbre de marcación con la leyenda "Lady in red te invita a una videollamada" seguida de dos opciones, "aceptar" o "rechazar". Pronto Helena acomodó su cabello y esperando no verse mal le dio click a "aceptar".

- Hola Ada- dijo la otra saludando con la mano intentando lucir tranquila aunque por dentro se sentía morir, la otra le sonrío y lo único que atinó a preguntar fue "¿Me escuchas?", la veterinaria le dijo que sí

- Buenas noches Helena.

- Hola- saludó de nuevo la castaña

- Me pareció interesante tu propuesta y con razones de mucho peso, aunque siendo franca, es la primera vez que hago algo así.

- A decir verdad yo también, como sabes soy una chica bastante reservada.

- Haces bien, linda.

- Ehm….- Helena no pudo evitar sonreír torpemente – Gracias por el cumplido- la morena rió enternecida por lo que acababa de ver, en verdad era una chica adorable

- Eso se vio lindo, tienes una muy tierna sonrisa.

- Gracias, tú…. Tú también eres linda Ada ¿segura que tienes 27 años?

- Claro ¿por qué lo dudas?

- Porque luces verdaderamente joven, si no lo supiera diría que luces de 25- eso sí que la sonrojó, recobró postura y continuó

- Soy una mujer bastante dedicada a su persona y veo que da resultado- de repente una mancha negra se vio en la pantalla desconcertando a la asiática que arqueó su ceja ante lo sucedido, acto seguido escuchó unos muy agudos chillidos

- Bigotes, te he dicho que no te subas a la computadora ¿por qué no me haces caso?

- ¿Helena?- preguntó al no ver a la chica frente a la cámara

- Lo lamento.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Fue mi gato, le gusta interrumpirme cuando estoy en la computadora

- No sabía que tienes mascota.

- Soy veterinaria, el amor por los animales está en mi sangre, a ése pequeño lo encontré en la calle y no pude dejarlo a su suerte, tiene 3 semanas así que lo traje a casa hace unos días.

-Qué lindo detalle, de verdad los animales son tu vocación.

- ¿Tú tienes alguno?

- Sí, también un minino, se llama Milo y…- un estruendo y el maullido de Milo interrumpieron a Ada - ¿Ahora qué? Dame unos minutos- la joven se levantó yendo a averiguar qué fue ése sonido, mientras tanto Helena se daba su tiempo para asimilar lo que está viviendo. No esperaba que Ada, una mujer mayor que ella aceptara tal petición, algo le decía que la mandaría al diablo y quizá la bloquearía por considerarla atrevida pero no fue así por el contrario todo salió bastante bien. Observó con detalle la pantalla, tal parece que su amiga estaba en el comedor de su casa pues podía ver la puerta que llevaba a la cocina, en ella estaba colgada una pequeña corona de navidad con una mariposa que colgaba delicadamente de ella, sonrió y suspiró ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo? Ya se aproximaba la navidad y ella todavía no decoraba su hogar

- Sería un buen pretexto tal vez…- se dijo para sí

- Disculpa Lena ya regresé.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Fue mi gato que por estar jugando tiró la enredadera y los adornos de la sala.

- Vaya, también tienes gato.

- Se me hacen unos animales muy cariñosos, más que los perros aunque tampoco me desagradan.

- ¿Entonces no los odias?- Ada negó con la cabeza

- Para nada, sólo odio los gusanos y las cucarachas- Helena soltó una sonora carcajada que tapó con sus manos segundos después

- Lo lamento. Fui una grosera….

- Tienes una bonita risa ¿sabes?

- ¿Disculpa?

- Lo que escuchaste, linda. Tienes una bonita risa, a decir verdad eres una chica hermosa- la castaña se quedó sin habla.

Sintió su corazón acelerar presurosamente y sus mejillas arder, hace mucho que no recibía cumplidos que la hicieran sentir de dicha forma; intento responder sin embargo su boca sólo articuló estúpidos balbuceos

- Ahm… Yo….. Gracias.

- Espero no haberte incomodado.

- No… No, para nada, sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a recibir cumplidos de una chica.

- Te entiendo- y así siguió la charla, ambas chicas continuaron, como siempre una amena conversación ahora por medio de sus voces y viéndose en imagen real.

Entradas en confianza Helena tomó valor y soltó una que otra broma picarezca, un cumplido con doble sentido y juraría que Ada le correspondía contestándole con pequeños guiños o frases en un tono bastante seductor. El tiempo se les fue rápido, definitivamente con la tecnología el reloj parecía apresurar su paso, Helena tenía que retirarse para madrugar y llegar puntual al congreso que tendría el día de mañana y después de mucho pensarlo se animó a preguntarle

- Ya tengo que irme, mañana tengo una cita.

- De acuerdo, entonces descansa me agradó haberte conocido por fin- respondió con una amplia sonrisa

- Gracias a ti por haber aceptado ésta loca petición y, tocando tema hay algo más que quiero preguntarte.

- Adelante, te escucho.

- El siguiente sábado iré al centro para hacer unas cuantas compras navideñas y pasear por central park quería saber si te gustaría que nos viéramos, para conocernos mejor- soltó con notable nerviosismo en su voz, su compañera sonrió de medio lado y le miró…. ¿de forma coqueta?

- ¿Es una cita?- al oír eso Harper casi salió corriendo pero se supo controlar ¿se podía considerar cita? Demonios, no sabía cómo tomarlo, respiró lenta y discretamente para formular su contestación

- Quizá- sonrió ladinamente también en un intento de disimular – Claro, si gustas.

- Me parece bien, tengo agenda libre para ése día.

- Perfecto, te veo entonces en Central Park West, afuera del café "Liberty".

- Me parece bien ¿a qué hora?

- ¿Te parece a las 12 pm?

- Sólo si eres puntual- y guiñó un ojo

- Soy doctora, la puntualidad es mi tarjeta de presentación- contestó firme e imitando el acto de su compañera erizándole la piel

- Eso me gusta, te veré entonces el sábado. Descansa.

- Igualmente Ada, bye- cerraron sus ventanas de chat.


	7. Chapter 7 Cita en una tarde de invierno

**Hola a todos, cómo están? Espero muy bien, disculpen T_T sé que me he atrasado un poco con las actualizaciones pero me llegan los bloqueos luego las dudas de cómo hacer el capítulo y aah es feo :c, sin embago dice el dicho tarde pero llega y aquí está finalmente ouo, gracias como siempre, a todos aquellos que dejan sus bonitos reviews n.n **

**Thank you very much guest for your pretty review n.n **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Resident Evil no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a CAPCOM. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro sólo con fines de entretenimiento.**

Capítulo 7 Cita en una tarde de invierno

Cerró la llave y el agua se detuvo, tomó su bata de baño y se envolvió perfectamente con ella luego se dirigió a su cuarto. Milo dormía plácidamente en su cojín a un lado del tocador de su dueña, Ada terminaba de secar su cabello, se dirigió a su armario y torció un poco la boca. Quería escoger algo lindo, galante, característico de ella pero el clima afuera no ayudaba mucho para ello. Volteó a ver a la ventana, las copas de los árboles le indican que una brisa helada está paseándose por las calles

- Usaré entonces algo más abrigador- dijo con algo de molestia

Regresó la vista a su armario, sacó un pantalón de tela gabardina, una playera de manga larga, bufanda y un esponjoso abrigo, los dejó en la cama y se dispuso a vestirse.

Se miró a su espejo de cuerpo completo.

- ¿Tú qué opinas Milo?- preguntó a su gatito que seguía dormido y ni atención le puso – Olvídalo, creo que no está mal- se sentó frente a su tocador y prosiguió entonces con su maquillaje. Ya era sábado, el día que vería cara a cara a esa joven veterinaria que, luego de mucho pelear consigo admitió le atraía mucho.

Leon, su mejor amigo y amante de ocasión le confesó que él sospechaba de sus gustos a lo que la morena sólo confirmó, él la llamaba "heteroflexible" sólo para recibir un buen golpe por parte de ella pero era verdad, desde sus dolorosos y pesados años de secundaria se dio cuenta que mujeres y hombres le atraían por igual pero ninguna como esa practicante de medicina animal. A pesar de conocerle relativamente poco algo de su personalidad la cautivaba de una forma que le sorprendía, su carácter dulce y generoso, sus palabras siempre limpias y correctas sin mencionar su atractivo físico

- Ada ¿qué te pasa?- se preguntó un poco confundida, aún le costaba trabajo asimilar que estaba… No, no podía ser ¿o sí? Ada Wong ¿enamorada de una chica que conoció en Internet?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el vibrar de su móvil

- Hola Ada ¿bajas a abrirme?

- ¿Leon? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Te dije que te traería tu hoja de nómina y las carpetas que dejaste en tu oficina.

- Cierto…- llevó sus dedos y sobó su sien – Ya bajo- colgó y fue por su invitado

- Wow qué elegante, no creo que te hayas vestido así sólo para recibirme- expresó el rubio con tono divertido luego de mirarle de pies a cabeza

- Saldré dentro de un rato.

- ¿Una cita?

- No te interesa, metiche- contestó con una sonrisa

- Claro que sí, sólo eres mía.

- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó poniendo su mano en su cintura - ¿Y dónde tengo tu firma de propiedad?

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- y sonrió de forma pícara, Ada entendió al momento y lo empujó a la sala

- Camina.

- Bien, aquí está lo que me pediste. Tu nómina y las carpetas de tu oficina.

- Gracias Leon.

- Ahora ¿me dirás quién es tu cita de hoy?

- Es una chica veterinaria- contestó con soltura, Leon por su parte casi se va de espaldas al oírlo

- ¿Disculpa?

- Lo que oíste guapo, saldré con una dama- el chico no cabía de la impresión, sabía de los gustos "variados" de la asiática pero jamás le había conocido y oído tener algo con una mujer, hasta ahora – ¿Por qué ésa expresión?

- Me sorprendes…. No pensé que ya tuvieras algo con alguien.

- No tengo nada con ella, será la primera vez que nos vemos.

- ¿Primera?- la mujer suspiró

- La conocí por internet, coincidimos en una… Página de facebook, nos hicimos amigas y hoy la veré en persona- Leon sintió que eso no estaba bien, frunció un poco el ceño luego de escuchar a su amiga

- ¿Estás segura que es ella? Recuerda que en Internet nadie es quien dice ser.

- Descuida ya la he visto, hemos conversado por Skype y videoconferencia.

- Bueno… Eso es algo pero… No lo sé, no me siento tranquilo ¿Cómo se llama esa chica? ¿Qué sabes de ella?- Wong miró a su amigo enternecida, aunque sus preguntas eran insistentes como un padre interrogando a su hija adolescente sabía que lo hacía porque le importaba y no permitiría que algo le pasara

- Helena Harper, es veterinaria de 23 años, vive en Nueva York con su hermana menor Deborah. Hija de padres divorciados y con un historial de violencia familiar.

- Bueno, tienes buena información, a qué hora es tu...

- Quedamos de vernos afuera del café Liberty al medio día- contestó Ada interrumpiendo a su amigo

- Bien, te acompañaré sólo para ver a esa chica y luego me retiraré.

- Leon Scott Kennedy.

- Dígame, Ada Wong- la aludida se acercó a él de forma atractiva, colocó su rodilla en medio de las piernas del otro, éste se inclinó hacia atrás recargándose en el respaldo del sofá

- Sé cuidarme sola, pero acepto su oferta- murmuró en su oído erizándole la piel al hombre con el que varias veces ha compartido su cama

- Ada….

- Ahora déjame terminar- y se levantó de golpe

- Odio que hagas eso.

- A él no- dijo señalando cierto bulto en su entrepierna y riendo para sí, Leon corrió al baño avergonzado, amaba molestar a su amigo

Finalmente la hora llegó, el joven abogado dio una vuelta por los alrededores del lugar donde Ada se quedó de ver con la misteriosa chica sólo para asegurarse que todo estaba en orden.

- Todo parece estar bien ¿Qué hora es?

- 11:45, llegamos muy temprano.

- Sólo lo hice para estar seguro, luego de lo que pasó con Wesker no quiero confiarme.

- Gracias guapo- dijo depositando en beso en su mejilla

- Estaré al pendiente del celular y también estaré cerca, llámame si me necesitas.

- Lo haré- agarró su bolso y bajó del auto.

La brisa invernal azotó contra el rostro de la morena, se dirigió a la entrada del café.

- Espero no demore mucho- Leon esperó del otro lado de la acera para vigilar de lejos a su amiga, esperaría a que su cita llegara y luego se marcharía.

No pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando Ada divisó una cabellera castaña acercarse, sin duda era Helena. Su corazón aceleró descaradamente con cada metro que desaparecía y anunciaba su aproximación ¡maldición! Se sentía como una colegiala enamorada mas todo pensamiento se alejó en cuanto ella llegó

- ¿Ada?- la aludida sonrió de inmediato

- Sí- vaya, era más hermosa en persona, ojos color chocolate, cabello quebrado escondido bajo un esponjoso gorrito de peluche similar a los que usan los rusos, una piel deslumbrante…. Simplemente bella

- Disculpa si te hice esperar mucho, no encontraba el estacionamiento.

- Tranquila, también acabo de llegar.

- Vale, es temprano ¿Te parece si entramos a tomar algo? Los pasteles de aquí son muy buenos ¿o prefieres ir a otro lugar?- la señorita notaria volteó y echó un vistazo al lugar, hace mucho que no tomaba un café ahí así que accedió

- Me parece bien.

- Entonces entremos- caminaron al interior y pidieron una mesa, Leon se quedó tranquilo al ver que la chica lucía ser una buena ciudadana y así, se retiró del lugar no sin mandarle un mensaje a Ada deseándole buena suerte.

Ordenaron un café de especialidad y unos pasteles, Helena estaba algo nerviosa y Ada pudo notarlo.

- ¿Todo bien Lena?

- Sí, pero el frío está intenso.

- Apenas comienza la temporada invernal.

- Sí, francamente una de mis épocas menos favoritas.

- ¿No te gusta el frío?- preguntó la asiática con verdadera curiosidad

- Más bien lo que trae consigo la temporada…. No me gustan las fiestas decembrinas - espetó seca y tajantemente, Ada abrió los ojos sorprendida por la declaración

- ¿Hay alguna razón en especial?- Helena sonrió con melancolía

- Mi familia te he contado de lo difícil que fue vivir con ellos, cuando era niña ansiaba que llegara la navidad pero lo único que llegaba eran discusiones y gritos por toda la casa. Santa Claus nunca llegó a mi casa directamente, siempre era en la casa de mis abuelos o de mis tíos pero jamás a la mía.

¿Cómo era posible que una chica de tan noble corazón pudiera tener tan oscuro pasado? Se preguntó la mayor, no podía creerlo y sintió curiosidad de saber más

- ¿Qué pasó?- fue la pregunta que dio inicio a una larga charla entre ellas.

Los ojos castaños se cristalizaronde recordar su amarga infancia y su difícil adolescencia hasta el divorcio de sus padres, Ada la escuchó y no dejó de prestar atención, pero siempre buscando la forma de que esos orbes chocolate no se opacaran por las lágrimas. Para equilibrar la situación Ada también habló de su vida y lo complicado que fue complacer a su madre y su estricto tutor, tampoco la llevó fácil hasta que se independizó al llegar a la Universidad.

- No hablemos más de cosas así ¿Vale? Mejor dime ¿Qué te llevó a crear un perfil en la página? Eres una mujer hermosa como para que hayas recurrido a ello- la aludida sonrió

- Gracias por el cumplido y a decir verdad sólo fue curiosidad. Mis compañeras en el trabajo hablaban una tarde de esa página, una de ellas tenía su perfil y dijo haber conseguido una cita con alguien y sólo me llamó la atención. No buscaba nada concreto ¿y qué hay de ti Lena?- Helena sonrió divertida pensando bien su respuesta

- Insistencia, Deborah tiene su perfil y me había comentado meses antes sobre la dichosa página, ha conocido a algunos amigos así que me insistió para que creará el mío alegando que sería divertido y que, si la suerte estaba de lado, quizás encontraría una pareja.

- ¿Entraste buscando algo en concreto?

- Siendo completamente honesta no, pero ya estaba cansada de ser la tímida y cohibida Helena Harper, así que aproveché esto para aventurarme a hacer algo nuevo.

- La adrenalina provoca lo desconocido, sé de lo hablas.

- ¿Sabes? Fue bueno haberme arriesgado y registrarme- dijo alegre y con una media sonrisa

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque pude conocerte.

Su sonrisa de amplió dándole un semblante nuevo al rostro que hacía tan sólo instantes antes estaba triste. Sus mejillas se colorearon de rubor que desgraciadamente no pudo ocultar gracias a la claridad de su piel, se maldijo por ello en sus adentros.

Las primeras horas fueron algo pesadas entre tanto duro recordatorio, a Ada se le hacía un poco difícil creer que detrás de esa dulce sonrisa hubiera un corazón lleno de secretos, terminaron de almorzar, Lena pagó la cuenta y luego salieron del lugar. Decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por el parque que estaba en la cuadra siguiente, durante el trayecto fueron platicando de varios temas, cómo ha ido su trabajo, qué les al momento de salir e incluso algunas anécdotas divertidas aderezadas con algunos comentarios pícaros y dulces coqueteos.

- ¿Saliste bien de ello?

- Sólo tuve un reporte de mala conducta, jamás se lo mencioné a mi madre o seguramente me hubiera enviado a un convento. Me hubieran expulsado de cualquier modo- Helena no pudo contener su risa

- Disculpa.

- Tienes una linda sonrisa, Helena junto a una risa contagiosa- ahora la castaña entendió lo que le hizo sentir a la contraria con su halago en la cafetería, giró sobre sus tacones queriendo mirar el semáforo para disimular, al hacerlo divisó una caja de cartón al otro lado de la calle que se movía

- ¿Qué es eso?- un perro se aproximó, gruñó y Helena no tardó en darse cuenta que se trataba de un cachorro el que estaba en la caja – ¡No!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ése perro está atacando a un cachorro- miró ansiosa el semáforo, una vez cambió a rojo cruzó rápidamente.

- Helena espera- Ada no alcanzó a escuchar lo que su compañera dijo, sólo la vio correr así que no tuvo más que alcanzarla,con la ayuda de su bolso y de sus voces asustaron al perro que corrió lejos, la veterinaria tomó al cachorro en su regazo

-Tranquilo pequeño no te haré daño- dijo Harper con dulzura al tiempo que acariciaba al pequeño

- Es un cachorro.

- Lo vi desde el otro lado de la acera- lo apartó para examinarlo. Ada observó detenidamente a la chica hacer su trabajo de forma profesional, la veía concentrada, enternecida por la pequeña bolita de pelo en sus manos, preocupada por sus heridas, triste porque estaba en medio de la calle. La morena extendió su mano colocándola en la cabeza del cachorro y lo acarició con cuidado, éste se volteó, olfateó la mano su mano y luego la lamió – Es un pequeño de 3 meses, tal vez macho, no sé cuánto lleve aquí en la calle pero puedo decir que al menos lleva 4 días sin comer ya que está muy ligero, el perro lo lastimó y le dejó algunos rasguños, no son graves con un poco de antibióticos sanará pronto.

- ¿Segura que estará bien?

- Completamente, sólo tiene desnutrición y heridas menores ya que llegamos a tiempo de lo contrario, no se hubiera salvado.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- No voy a dejarlo y estoy segura que a Deborah le encantará, ella ama los perritos.

- ¿No habrá problema con tu gato?

- También es cachorro, ya me pelearé con ellos, no puedo dejarlo aquí sólo ni a su suerte y menos con este frío.

- Tienes un enorme corazón, ten, tápalo con esto- se quitó su bufanda, Helena la tomó envolviendo al pequeño que minutos después entró en calor y se durmió.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, Helena entró caminó presurosa a la sala para dejar al cachorro en el sofá mientras buscaba una cama.

- ¿Te ayudo en algo?

- Cuida al cachorro por favor, Bigotes no tardará en olfatearlo.

- Oh, hola pequeño- el mencionado saltó a las piernas de Ada, la olfateó y luego se le restregó – También me da gusto conocerte.

- Bigotes deja a nuestra invitada en paz.

- No hay problema, es muy lindo- el minino fijó su mirada en el recién llegado recostado a un lado de la invitada, se acercó a él agazapado y con precaución mas Ada lo agarró – No gatito, déjalo en paz- mientras Helena buscaba una cama para el perrito, ella se dedicó a contemplar su hogar, era sencillo, con algunos cuadros que adornaban la pared, fotografías de ambas hermanas en distintas etapas de su vida pero ni una sola de los señores Harper. Se le hizo raro ver la casa decorada y un pequeño árbol junto a la ventana pues Lena mencionó odiar las fiestas decembrinas – Tal vez fue su hermana- se dijo para sí

Por fin Helena encontró algo que puede servir, una caja llena de periódico viejo y ropa desgastada para que no pasara frío

- Ven, ahí estarás bien, mañana te compraré una camita más decente.

- Tu casa es acogedora y cálida, tienes buen gusto para la decoración.

- Gracias pero no lo hice yo, todo lo que ves aquí Deborah lo acomodó, la decoración de interiores no es uno de mis fuertes.

- Hablando de ella, creí que la vería aquí.

- Se fue desde ayer a un picnic con sus amigos, regresará hasta mañana por la noche.

- ¿Entonces estarás sola?- inquirió curiosa

- Así es- contestó resignada.

La mayor meditó las cosas unos minutos; estaban las dos solas, en la casa de la más joven con la garantía de que nadie las interrumpiera y afuera el clima azotaba con una primera nevada,no sabía si era el destino o si en verdad la suerte estaba de su lado hoy, sonrió para sus adentros todo estaba servido para que ella atacara pero ¿en verdad quería hacerlo? Si se tratara de un hombre ahora mismo estaría insinuándosele para que en menos de 5 minutos ya estuvieran desnudos haciendo el amor en cualquier parte de la casa pero ésta vez no, no quería ser descarada con Helena,ésta vez quería hacer las cosas bien.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- la asiática salió de sus pensamientos

- ¿Disculpa?

- ¿Todo bien?

- Claro sólo pensaba cómo irme a casa, el clima no parece ceder.

- Puedes quedarte aquí, claro si no te ofendes o me tomas por atrevida- expresó la doctora con timidez a lo que ella sonrió

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Por supuesto las condiciones no están como para que salgas, recuerda que las carreteras son peligrosas en estos casos.

- Te lo agradezco.

- ¿Te parece si cenamos y luego preparo tu cuarto?

- ¿Y si mejor yo cocino y tú preparas mi habitación? No me gustaría abusar de tu hospitalidad haciendo nada.

- En absoluto, eres mi invitada.

- Insisto Lena, nunca me ha gustado quedarme sentada mientras otros hacen las cosas- dijo al tiempo que rozaba su mano delicadamente, Helena sintió un pinchazo en el corazón luego de sentir su piel

- De… De acuerdo, si insistes mi cocina es tuya- y salió apresurada de la sala

Ada se levantó, lavó sus manos y buscó lo que creyó necesario.

Pasaron 40 minutos, un exquisito aroma inundó las fosas nasales de la castaña mientras se aproximaba a la cocina

- Huele bien.

- Espero que te guste, es una receta de familia y afortunadamente tenías los ingredientes.

- Pondré la mesa- así ambas mujeres cenaron juntas por primera vez en la casa de la doctora, Ada se sentía extraña… Nerviosa era la palabra correcta, todo le parecía endemoniadamente maravilloso. A solas en la casa de la chica que le estaba robando la razón ¿qué más podía pedir? Platicó con ella como sólo hacía con Leon y eso, cabía mencionar que era remotamente hasta terminar la cena.

- Gracias Ada, estuvo delicioso.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado- Helena ya empezaba a levantar la mesa, Ada dijo que se lo dejará pero la otra insistió y sin más tuvo que resignarse a acceder, después de todo estaba en su casa. La vio caminar a la cocina, un cosquilleo le surgió en la boca del estómago al admirarla su parte trasera, lucía bien, sacudió su cabeza y se puso de pie

- Tu cuarto está listo.

- Gracias- dijo detrás de ella atreviéndose a abrazarla por la cintura

- Ada… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Hace frío- contestó recargando su barbilla en su hombro mientras la acercaba con cariño a su cuerpo, Helena sintió el corazón de la chica golpear contra su espalda Ada estaba nerviosa tanto o incluso más que ella misma. La pelinegra se embriago con su aroma a madera, era delicioso, sensual, misterioso; igual que ella. Duraron así un tiempo, una abrazándola y la otra recibiendo el cariño, lentamente Ada la giró quedando frente a frente, sus ojos esmeralda se clavaron en los ojos chocolate y como si en ellos pudiera leer sus miedos o temores la abrazó con recelo y premura.

Luego la besó….


End file.
